Insensible frambuesa
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Judala Week - Día 2. "¡Fue culpa de Aladdin, de verdad!"


**Disclaimer: **Magi no me pertenece, porque de ser así Judal se encontraría estaría con Aladdin... con resultados sexuales.

**N.A:** sé que aún me falta actualizar mucha otras cosas, pero un evento es un evento. Y más si es un_ Judala Week._

**Día 2** \- AU

_**Insensible frambuesa**_

_**~O~**_

Era una tarde veraniega de agosto… y hacía mucho calor.

Las vacaciones escolares comenzaron hace relativamente poco, pero los adultos no estaban absueltos de seguir con sus labores semanales.

Era un miércoles de una tarde veraniega de agosto, hacía mucho calor y Aladdin necesitaba quien le cuidara (o hiciera compañía, era un chiquillo independiente indiferentemente de que Ugo e Ithnan trabajaran todo el día).

Con cuidado, el dedo índice cálido palpó sus labios apenas hinchados y ya enrojecidos por el anterior helado ingerido. Lentamente lamió con su lengua la prominencia que se sentía leve, un rastro de saliva cristalizando aún más el rojo matiz de sus labios.

Frunció un poco sus cejas, luego sonrió levemente y volvió a lamerse los labios. Se sentía extraño, y gracioso.

Aladdin, a sus doce años de edad, se preguntaba seriamente si acaso el color rojo de sus labios profundizaría si comía otro helado.

Volvió a fruncir sus delgadas cejas en meditación, pero al instante volvió a relamerse los labios notando que estos ya perdían parte de la fría insensibilidad. Casi con cuidado y reverencia, se los toco con los dedos, ahora el tacto no sintiéndose gracioso como hacía tiempo atrás.

Las cejas se profundizaron, casi uniéndose.

Será que si…

—Enano —la voz de Judal, el vecino de al lado, se escuchó tras Aladdin, baja y un poco desconcertada, aunque éste siempre lo negaría—. ¿Qué coño se supone que haces?

Aladdin giró un poco su cabeza, observando al susodicho por su hombro derecho. Ahí, sentado en la alfombra turquesa de la sala de estar, el pequeño se preguntó cuál era la preocupación de Judal.

Usualmente cuando Ugo e Ithnan debían ir a trabajar, Judal o Kouha se hacían cargo de él a cambio de _beneficios, _los cuales desconocía, pero tampoco le había dado la atención necesaria. Y era por ello precisamente que Judal nunca le hablaba (más de lo necesario), porque conocía las capacidades de Aladdin para defenderse por su cuenta a tan temprana edad, es sólo que los padres adoptivos del pequeño eran un tanto (muy) paranoicos.

El caso es que a Aladdin le resultaba un poco extraño que Judal le dirigiera la palabra preguntándole por algo tan trivial y sin sentido (al menos para el pequeño), como su estado actual o el motivo de sus acciones.

Casi con lentitud, frunció el ceño, preguntándose interiormente si debía dignarse a responder a la extraña pregunta de Judal, pero algo en su interior, quizá era la parte infantil, le sugería que ignorara al mayor así como éste lo hacía cuando Aladdin le preguntaba qué tanto él hacía en su computadora portátil.

Con un suspiro, decidió que lo más sensato sería responder.

—Mis labios están adormecidos —respondió con suavidad, una vez más tocándose los labios rosáceos con sus dedos, ya notando que había bajado un poco la hinchazón—. Y están frios —terminó de decir, sonriendo levemente ante la sensación cosquilleante.

Sus ojos se posaron en el chico mayor y le vio fruncir el entrecejo aún más de lo normal. Judal estaba sentado en el mueble con la computadora portátil sobre sus muslos y quizá sea imaginación de Aladdin, pero se vía un poco tenso, más huraño de lo normal.

Sin saber la causa o motivo de su estado, Aladdin se incorporó de la alfombra donde yacía sentado viendo la TV, y con un leve encogimiento de hombros, se dirigió a la puerta contigua de la derecha que da a la cocina, yendo directamente al refrigerador por más helado de frambuesa.

Agarró uno de los cinco que quedaban disponibles para temporadas tan calientes como la actual, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, cogió otro con su mano disponible, pensando que quizá el mal humor de Judal se debía al clima cálido. Con aquel pensamiento en mente, cerró la puerta del refrigerador con un movimiento de su cadera al golpear la enorme puerta. La última vez que lo había hecho con los pies por tener las manos ocupadas, a Ithnan casi se le sale el alma al ver la supuesta mancha de la huella que había dejado como resultado de sus arcaicas acciones.

En consecuencia, le había dado tal regaño sobre el apreciar las cosas, refunfuñando sobre que él era el único ahí que valoraba las cosas en esa casa llena de trogloditas.

El caso es que Aladdin aprendió (y Ugo también), que no se debía subestimar las tareas domésticas de Ithnan ni su ojo detecta-manchas.

Cuando salió a la sala de estar, Judal aún seguía tecleando con velocidad asombrosa su computadora portátil. Aladdin caminó con ambos dulces en mano y con toda su corta estatura, se situó delante del chico universitario, ofreciéndole uno de los helados de frambuesa que había cogido de la nevera. Judal por unos segundos le ignoró, como siempre lo hacía, pero cuando Aladdin estaba considerando lanzarle la fría sustancia rojiza a la cabeza, él alzó su mirada oscura penetrante y, sobre todo, huraña.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió.

Rodó los ojos, lanzando un suspiro cansino.

— ¿Quieres helado? —ofreció, casi, casi esbozando una sonrisa.

Judal en cambio entrecerró los ojos, volviendo al instante a la pantalla de su portátil, sin dignarse a responder. Acostumbrado ya a la forma de actuar de aquel chico, se volvió hacia la alfombra donde estaba sentado viendo la televisión con ambos helados en mano. Total, más para él.

Dio una suave lamida a uno de sus helados de frambuesa y un leve gemido de satisfacción escapó de sus labios. _Uhm, frio y sabroso._

* * *

El _Tac-Tac _constante del teclado contra sus dedos se detuvo abruptamente ante el sonido que emitió el chiquillo a su lado. Sus dedos se retorcieron, apretándose. Cerró sus ojos, los labios apretujándose en una línea fina de tensión.

_¿El mocoso sabía lo que hacía, verdad?_ Judal posó sus ojos sobre la presencia más pequeña que comía helado, su atención completamente puesta en el programa de TV absurdo que transmitían ahora.

Tenía que hacerlo a propósito. No había otra forma de explicar esos extraños sonidos que salían de aquella boca y ponían a prueba su fuerza de voluntad.

—_Mhn~_

Judal rechinó los dientes, sus ojos obligándole a contemplar la forma en como el órgano invertebrado lamía concienzudamente la sustancia dulce que se derretía en el paladar de su boca; labios hinchados y rojizos, gracias a los químicos que le daban sabor al helado que el pequeño diablillo ingería.

_Maldito mocoso que no sabe lo que sucede a su alrededor. Maldito. Maldito que le hacía pensar en cosas prohibidas._

Pero era un maldito mocoso de labios besables-

— ¿Seguro que no quieres, Judal?

Salió con rapidez de sus cavilaciones, una vez más posando su atención sobre el pequeño que le veía con toda su fachada inocente. _Como si le creyera._

Frunció el ceño, una réplica mordaz en la punta de su lengua, mas se detuvo.

Y esta, era una de esas escasas veces en las que Judal simplemente respondía con sencillez:

—No me gusta el helado.

Que Aladdin diga que está sorprendido sería un eufemismo, pero a Judal poco le importaba. Volvió rápidamente su atención a la pantalla de la portátil.

—Eso es extraño —luego de unos minutos en silencio, Aladdin respondió.

Judal resopló, decidiendo bajar la tapa de la portátil y dejarla un rato reposando. La colocó sobre la mesa del centro de la sala y volviendo su vista al pequeño que aún le observaba como si fuese un bicho salido de la galaxia más cercana, respondió con dignidad:

—No es extraño. No me gusta y ya, mocoso.

Pero Aladdin no se conformaba con ello, al parecer. Relamiéndose los labios, el inferior apenas hinchado y carmesí, instaba a ser devorado por sus dientes (sin percatarse siquiera que Judal siguió en todo momento el tortuoso movimiento), contraatacó.

—Pero ni siquiera lo has probado —se quejó el pequeño con un mohín que sólo le hacía ver de menos edad—. Y es gracioso cuando se te duermen los labios.

Judal rodó los ojos, irritado.

—Sólo tú podrías decir que eso sería gracioso —espetó con exasperación.

Ignorando el ceño fruncido de Aladdin, Judal posó su atención sobre la ridícula serie de TV que trasmitían, como si eso fuese lo más interesante del mundo y no los mohines que hacía Aladdin y ponían a prueba su autocontrol.

Pero entonces, cuando creía que Aladdin no haría nada más, éste se incorporó de la alfombra, colocándose en toda su pequeña estatura frente a Judal, de rodillas y entre sus largas piernas abiertas. Judal maldijo el instante en el que el mocoso se puso en aquella posición e injurió la forma incorrecta de sentarse cuando nunca le había dado la atención necesaria, porque es obvio que nunca le había importado.

Oh, pero ahora sí que le importaba.

Intentando aparentar tranquilidad y control, enarcó una de sus oscuras cejas, instando al menor a que diera una excusa plausible para tal cercanía cuando Judal le había evitado como la peste apenas supo que veía al mocoso como algo más que un niño.

—Deberías probarlo —ofreció Aladdin con suavidad, mostrando una de sus manos donde una pequeña copa de cristal con algo de helado ya derretido estaba exhibiéndose, en un tono rojizo intenso que le hacía competencia al matiz que yacía esbozado en los labios del menor, hinchados… carmesí.

Completamente apetecibles.

Apretó los labios, citando su mantra mental y personal.

_No debes perder el control_, se repetía contentamente y más cuando estaba en presencia del pequeño niño que era ajeno a todo lo que padecía Judal en su interior.

Con la voz ligeramente entrecortada, respondió—. No me gusta, mocoso.

Casi inconsciente, al parecer, Aladdin dibujó otro mohín en sus labios rojos, hinchados y seguramente frios.

¿Qué sucedía si lo besaba? ¿Se calentarían con rapidez o tardarían entrar en calor? ¿Dejarían de verse así de rojos, tiernos y deseables?

¡No, no! ¡No puedes pensar eso! Judal se reprendió mentalmente.

Joder que había hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora, pero era tan difícil cuando el chiquillo se servía de esa forma, así, en bandeja de plata y con esa mirada llena de inocencia corrompible.

Gruñó, molesto consigo mismo, pero al instante algo parecido al arrepentimiento se instaló en sus entrañas cuando vio como Aladdin se tensó visiblemente en su posición. Se obligó a respirar y exhalar unas cuantas veces, pero entonces, Aladdin con su brazo tembloroso por el peso del vaso, lo alzó hasta que quedó cerca del rostro del mayor.

—Dale una oportunidad… —y con aquella mirada llena de súplica, Judal se rompió.

Cogió con fuerza la camisa azul del pequeño por el cuello redondo, alzándolo hasta su regazo. La copa con el contenido voló por los aires hasta quedar en la alfombra turquesa, pero aquello no le interesó, a Judal no le importó nada de eso, más concentrado en sujetar a un asombrado Aladdin.

—Judal pero qué-

Toda respuesta que Aladdin pudo haber emitido, murió cuando Judal presionó con dureza sus labios sobre los del menor en un beso impetuoso, lleno de saliva, mordiscos y extraños sonidos estrangulados que salían de la boca más pequeña al ser invadida por la experta lengua del chico mayor.

Ahí, en ese extraño beso, Judal se liberó un poquito de aquella frustración que venía sintiendo hacía años atrás, y se percató también que el sabor de Aladdin era delicioso, sus labios frios, sabor a helado de frambuesa. Se estaban transformando lentamente en su gran obsesión.

_Era peligroso._

Perdió por completo el concepto de tiempo-espacio y…

— ¡Judal!

Salió abruptamente de sus oscuros pensamientos, culminando muy a regañadientes el beso que compartía con el pequeño Aladdin; pero alarmado a la vez de que haya perdido el control tan fuertemente de sus acciones y pensamientos.

Judal enfocó su mirada en el quicio de la puerta, donde la voz provenía y ahí vio a Kouha con las bolsas que asumía, era la cena de esa noche y…. su mirada no auguraba nada bueno.

Los ojos de Kouha pasaron de un pasmado Aladdin que aún intentaba asimilar lo que sucedió, hasta Judal y su expresión de circunstancias con ligeros tintes de quien le agarran cogiendo un delicioso dulce sin permiso.

Kouha entró lentamente a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras sí, luego, volvió su mirada a Judal otra vez y sonrió ladino.

— ¿Sabes qué significa esto, Judal? —preguntó, guasón. Judal entrecerró los ojos—. Estás en problemas…

Y cuando Judal iba a abrir la boca para mandarlo a la mierda, Aladdin, que aún seguía sentado a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Judal, salió de su estupor, dando un jadeo alarmado.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Estamos en problemas! —exclamó el chiquillo.

Judal iba a explicarle, tratando de traer memoria la ilustración que le dieron sus padres sobre la abeja, la miel y la flor, hasta que vio que Aladdin señalaba el piso, más preciso, la alfombra turquesa.

— ¡Ithnan me matará, la alfombra está manchada!

Judal y Kouha parpadearon unas cuantas veces, no comprendiendo el quid del asunto, pero entonces Judal enfocó su mirada desconcertada en el ño y ahí se percató de la intensidad que yacía esbozada en sus ojos… Aladdin sabía lo que había sucedido.

No eran los ojos de un niño de doce años.

_Él lo sabía._

Así que lo único sensato y valiente que pudo decir para que salieran de librados de esa, era exclamar:

— ¡Fue culpa de Aladdin, de verdad!

Sí, muy sensato y valiente.


End file.
